thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor
'Trevor '''is a dark green traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. His driver is Jem Cole. Bio As in the Railway Series, Edward saves Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organize a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field. He has also got a cart stuck twice on a level crossing, both times the load being smashed apart by the oncoming engine. Trevor helped clear the runway at the Sodor Airport after Emily brought him there. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair, and was later seen at a fair at Maithwaite. Persona Trevor is very friendly and gets along well with the engines. He is also helpful and ready to give anybody advice. Trevor loves children in particular, especially giving them rides in his cart. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster and Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend, the Reverend Teddy Boston. Livery In Edward the Blue Engine Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree his black livery has been painted green. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red wheels and lining, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (''cameo) and Excellent Emily (does not speak) * Season 15 - Emily and Dash (cameo) * Season 19 - Very Important Sheep (cameo) * Season 20 - Three Steam Engines Gruff * Season 21 - Springtime for Diesel (cameo) * Season 22 - School of Duck (cameo) and Seeing is Believing * Season 23 - Invisibility On Specials: * The Great Discovery (does not speak) * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Nigel Pilkington (UK) Voice * Christopher Ragland (US) Voice * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; second - sixth series) * Simon Hepworth (UK; Railway Adventures only) *Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; ninth series onwards) Trivia * Trevor's television series model did not have moving eyes in the second season. * Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for some of the Pack episodes. The large scale model is now owned by BRj38 and Alcofan158 of SiF. * Trevor's basis is on display at the British Science Musuem. * According to a Twitter conversation with Nigel Pilkington, Trevor will speak with a West Country accent when he returns in a future season. * Trevor's face changed to resemble the one he had in the third season in the nineteenth season. * Trevor's whistle is really a higher pitched version of Donald's original whistle. Quotes : "I'm Trevor, they're going to break me up next week." : "What a shame!" said Edward. : "My driver says I only need some paint, brasso and oil to be as good as new." Trevor went on sadly. "But it's no good. My master doesn't want me. I suppose its because I'm old fashioned." : Edward snorted indignantly. "People say I'm old fashioned. But I don't care. The Fat Controller says I'm a really useful engine." : "My driver says I'm useful too." replied Trevor. "I sometimes feel ill, but I don't give up like these tractors. I struggle on and finish the job. I've never broken down in my life!" he ended proudly. - Trevor meets Edward, "Saved from Scrap." Merchandise * ERTL (normal, scrap Trevor with flatbed, and miniature; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (2000 discontinued; reintroduced in 2017) * Take Along (discontinued 2002) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up * Adventures Gallery ExcellentEmily67.png|Trevor in the twelfth season ExcellentEmily68.png|Trevor at the airport ExcellentEmily66.png|Trevor with a CGI face A Happy Day for Trevor Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Boy Category:Edward's Branch Line